Dragon Nest Cutting Room Floor
=Unused content= Characters Pilot Hank The pilot of the Nautilus. Not much is known about him, and in the only text and audio dialogue he takes part of he is drunk. Pilot Hank's model was later reused to perform the role of Hiver's and Grele's uncle. Hank 1.png Hank 2.png Monsters Basilisk Concept art, screenshots and preview videos released in 2008 shows an eight-legged reptile refereed as Basilisk, presumably a boss from an early version of Catacombs Hall. The Basilisk was later introduced in Saint Haven Defense, albeit with a new movepool. Golem Mountain While this monster appears in early game trailers, Golem Mountain didn't make it's debut until 2011 as the fourth boss of Sea Dragon Nest. A variation of Golem Mountain appears as first boss in the Green Dragon Nest. Beholder A monster whose design is directly borrowed from the Dungeons & Dragons games. Beholder has never made an in-game appereance, however, he was used as base to create Judge Apocalypse. A recolor of this monster with a new movepool known as Krakes serves as the third boss of Green Dragon Nest. Videos Characters on Friendship System Friendship Prev Sheet.jpg|First friendship sheet Full Friendship Sheet.png|Second Friendship sheet 3.png|Current The NPC Friendship sheet for the feature of the same name contains several characters that can not be befriended in the final version. These are Teleju, David, Orc Kim, Unkempt Kid, Mandra, Joseph and Santa Hound. The sheet has been updated to include Lotus Marsh NPC on it, but the unused characters have yet to be removed. It added as well three new unused characters: Gosuk, Argenta and most notably Geraint. It's currently unknown if they will be unlocked in the future. On February 12th 2014 the sheet was updated in preparation for the Valentine Day event, but all the previous NPC remain on it. Quests Beginning of a Legend This chain of quests was originally meant to be taken at level 30. Despite the quest string being completed with dialogue and audio fully translated, it was left unused and the cutscenes were never programmed, except for the text string of the first one. They are not connected with any other quest. A new version of Beginning of a Legend has now been re-implemented on the level 70 cap, and it mainly involves two new NPCs known as White Dragon Iona and Wandering Elf Lianna, though Heraldry Scholar Stas still plays a role on it. The script has been completely re-wrote. Beginning of a Legend Part I :For the quest dialogue and audio, see Beginning of a Legend (Script) The Player is helping Kelly with her store when he suddenly comes across an antique brooch at Dark Overlord Training Camp that catches their attention. They bring it to Kelly, who tells him that Stas should know more about it. Stas identifies it as an old brooch belonging to Karacule that was lost during the Black Dragon Raid, and offers to tell about the first meeting between the Six Heroes, an event he describes as miraculous. The Player is taken inside Stas's memories in which a cutscene will be played and NPCs can be interacted with. The cutscene narrates how all the heroes of the Black Dragon Raid gathered for the first time, in an encounter which almost ends up with Geraint arrested by Velskud due to him insisting about stepping inside the Greywood Fortress Royal Castle, supposedly because he had a meeting with the king. The trouble initially begun when Karacule was arrested for the use of a dangerous magic by one of her sorceresses inside the castle. Beginning of a Legend Part II :For the quest dialogue and audio, see Beginning of a Legend (Script) Stas is willing to continue the narration of his story, but asks the Player if they can bring him some Honey Wine first. The Player attempts to purchase it from Kelly, but she says that he can have it for free because nobody actually purchases that drink besides him, and keeps it in stock solely for Stas. Kelly expresses being glad that someone is hanging out with Stas, as he is often very lonely. Upon return, Stas drinks the wine quickly and resumes his stories. He elaborates that back then, in the scene from previous cutscene, Karacule went to the Saint Haven Royal Castle with Terramai and helped him out of goodwill. Unfortunately, one of her sorceresses used a dangerous magic inside and Karacule was arrested by the Royal Castle guards. Terramai realized the difficult situation Karacule got herself on, and pleaded for her release. Nerwin, who was in the castle at that time also requested Karacule's release. After Karacule was released, she aided Nerwin and made a big contribution in the signing of the agreement between Anu Arendel and Greywood Fortress. Stas mentions that the wine reminds him to the night before the Dragon Raid and ask the Player if he wants to hear more. The Player is brought again into Stas memories. In this cutscene, Geraint is giving a speech when is interrupted by Velskud who tells him to not worry and reassures him that they will come out victorious, and invites him for dinner. It is unknown what the other heroes did, but Barnac woke up wasted after spending the whole night drinking. The next day the Black Dragon Raid takes place. Shameless Request, Knight's Mission and Foolishness and Creed A quest chain that involves Lady Kayleen as well as a pair of unused NPCs named Self-Acclaimed Knight Don Xiqote and Self-Acclaimed Squire Chanso, who were a parody of Don Quixote and Sancho Panza respectively, from the novel The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha. Two of these three quests were translated in all language versions available and they were meant to be taken at level 36 to 38. Knight's Mission :For the quest dialogue, see Shameless Request (Script) Foolishness and Creed :For the quest dialogue, see Shameless Request (Script) Cutscenes Daisy and Warrior On a video preview from 2008, a cutscene in which a Warrior, presumably the Player, is seen helping Daisy on a scenery that looks like Black Mountain, when suddenly the Black Dragon appears. Alarmed, both start running away from the place. The cutscene ends with the Black Dragon flying towards them when the Gold Dragon appears rushing from behind the Black Dragon. This cutscene was discarded when the story was rewrote. Audio :To listen to thu audio tracks, see Unused Audio. Sounds files narrating each of the first four Player Character's backstories were found. They are most likely voiced by actors who were once requested to work on a dub for English SEA localization, before settling with the Korean voice acting. These actors are unknown. Sound files for several NPCs has been found as well. They are dubbed by their respective voice actor. Towns and Fields Assay Chapel A second field was planned for the Lotus Marsh town known as Assay Chapel, which was subsequently replaced with Anu Arendel. Tel Numara The dungeons of Tel Numara were originally planned as town accessible from Lotus Marsh, and meant to be released in conjunction with the Kali class. Several assets for props and NPCs were already made as well as concept art that was publicly released in 2010. However, the idea was scrapped and the region was instead used for the Academic's side story in Extra Chapters 1 and 2, presented as a place that was taken over by bandits, the Dragon Followers and Jasmine's army who left it completely destroyed. As such, there was no need for NPCs. Tel Numara would have had three field areas known as Basut River's Basin, Basut River's Upstream and Mirage's Desert. The region's blacksmith, Merlin was relocated to Saint Haven after said city's remake. The elf NPCs Barsha and Lulien were later re-used in future content; Barsha became Lianna and Lulien is King Feather's companion Meriendel. Tel Numara 2.jpg|Concept art Tel Numara.jpg|Concept art Adventurer's Guild Master Alonzo.png|Adventurer's Guild Master Alonzo Adventurer's Guild Master Omar.png|Adventurer's Guild Master Omar Blacksmith Merlin Model.png|Blacksmith Merlin Archer_Barsha.png|Archer Barsha Archer_Lulien.png|Archer Lulien Master_Warrior_Jose.png|Master Warrior Jose TN Native Man 1.png|A young male from the region TN Native Man 2.png|An older male from the region Anu Arendel Originally planned as town with three field areas, presumably accessible from Hermalte Port and Tel Numara, it was released as a field map and is accessible through the east gate of Saint Haven, and despite being at the south of Lotus Marsh there is no entrance to the field from that town. Nests Dark Elf Duke Nest Dark Elf Duke Nest (다크엘프 듀크 네스트) would have been a four player raid to be taken at level 40. =Removed Content= Cutscenes Elena and General Ummanba :The following cutscene was reconstructed using files from old clients. As such, it's missing several files that would make it be displayed properly. In very early version of the game, Minotaur Nest was a level 16 quest. A different cutscene was used to introduce General Ummanba in which he can be seen confronting Elena. Stompy, Umnodu and Umrak are also present. Minotaur Nest was eventually made into a level 24 Nest, the story was changed and the cutscene removed because it doesn't match the timeline of events. It was replaced with a Dance Battle. Skills Sorceress Unnamed Staff Skill The Sorceress used to have another melee staff skill, similar to Wheeling Staff, which was available during the Korean Closed Beta. The skill was removed in Open Beta of the same version and hasn't been used ever since. Frozen Burst Frozen Burst was an Elemental Lord skill available at Level 18. When activated, the user's Ice Attack is boosted by 30% in exchange for a decrease of Fire Attack for the same amount. World Zones Shadow Forest As on 80 cap, Shadow Forest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It's Staging Areas were moved to Wind Forest. Frost Hill As on 80 cap, Blizzard Plain has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It's Staging Areas were moved to Blizzard Plain. Lower Ridge As on 80 cap, Lower Ridge has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It's Staging Areas were moved to Gray Ruins. Dungeons Orc Base Camp As on 80 cap, Orc Base Camp has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Spirit Grave Tomb As on 80 cap, Spirit Grave Tomb has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Chaos Opening As on 90 cap, Chaos Oppenings have been removed and remain unnaccessible. They have been replaced by Hero's Battlefield. Dragon Fellowship As on 90 cap, Dragon Fellowship has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Dungeon Floors Sleeper's Temple Originally this dungeon started with an area in which Players had to deal with waves of enemies, mostly Goblins, in a closed room. The next part was an area in which Players had to deactivate floor traps to advance through the dungeon, until they reach the entrance to the second floor. This floor was removed and now the second floor is known as the first. Dark Mines The mines featured an starting area in which Players had to make their way to the entrance of the mine instead of starting already inside it. When reaching the entrance, the Bomb Expert would appear and attack them, making them unable to advance further until defeating his minions. After clearing the area, the Bomb Expert will run away while causing an explosion that collapses the entrance of the mine. More enemies would appear which Players had to clear in order the be able to use a bomb that would let them re-open the entrance. Dark Overlord Tower Starting the dungeon, Players had to walk through a small bridge and destroy a wooden fence. The Sentry Goblin would notice the commotion and alert the enemies, starting an ambush by several of them, most notably Gargoyles. Saint Haven Royal Army soldiers would come to aid the Player from here. The next path brought the Players to a camp in which they would be ambushed by several Goblins and Boars. After clearing, the doors next to the camp will lift, revealing an army of Boars with canons guarding the entrance to the next floor waiting for the Players. In Abyss Mode, the first boss of the Dungeon, Boar Sharpshooter Grun would appear here. This floor was removed and now Players start on the second floor, against the Brethren Fire Mages. Nests Deceptive Stronghold As on 80 cap, Deceptive Stronghold has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Cerberus Nest As on 90 cap, Cerberus Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Manticore Nest As on 90 cap, Manticore Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Counterattacking Manticore Nest. Apocalypse Nest As on 90 cap, Apocalypse Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Sea Dragon Nest As on 90 cap, Sea Dragon Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Duel Sea Dragon Nest. Archbishop Nest As on 90 cap, Archbishop Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Returned Archbishop Nest. Gigantes Nest As on 90 cap, Gigantes Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Green Dragon Nest As on 90 cap, Green Dragon Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Duel Green Dragon Nest. Typhoon Kim Nest As on 90 cap, Typhoon Kim Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Returned Typhoon Kim Nest. Professor K Nest As on 90 cap, Professor K Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Desert Dragon Nest As on 90 cap, Desert Dragon Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Duel Desert Dragon Nest and Hot Sand Desert Dragon Nest. Mist Nest As on 90 cap, Mist Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Guardian Nest As on 90 cap, Guardian Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Anu Arendel Ordeal Nest As on 90 cap, Anu Arendel Ordeal Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Black Dragon Nest As on 90 cap, Black Dragon Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. It has been replaced by Duel Black Dragon Nest. Volcano Nest As on 90 cap, Volcano Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Volcano Ordeal Nest As on 90 cap, Volcano Ordeal Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Third Core Nest As on 90 cap, Third Core Nest has been removed and remains unnaccessible. Memoria As on 90 cap, Memoria entrances have been removed and the quests were implemented into the main story. Other Game Features Achievement Shop As on 90 cap, the Achievement Shop accessible through Dishonest Merchant Pero has been removed. =Regional Differences= SEA Audio changes Two exclusive compositions, titled "Song of the Goddess: The Eternal Path" and "Day of Destiny" play at Calderock Village and Saint Haven permanently, replacing their respective original themes. The songs were commissioned by Shanda Games and Cherry Credits to the independent songwriter and singer Erutan. Song of the Goddess is performed using non-linguistic syllables and to date, there is no official translation, while Day of Destiny is wrote in English and narrates the Black Dragon Raid from Master Archer Ithilien point of view. They were both composed, arranged, and performed by Erutan herself. Erutan is also credited for the edition and artwork featured in Day of Destiny. Hybrid FTG :For further information, see FTG. Hybrid FTG is a variation of the system used in other versions of the game that instead of stopping the Players from doing regular dungeon runs, it will provide them with bonuses as long as there are still points on the FTG bar. Players have 700 daily FTG points and 1000 per week. Once the daily points are used up the system will start the consuming weekly ones. FTG Points are consumed when a Player kill mobs on a dungeon and when the run is finished. The cost of FTG depends on the Player level. The bonuses for having FTG Points are: *+40% experience bonus, starting from a base of 60%. *+40% drop rate bonus, starting from a base of 60%. Japan Visual changes The faces of Velskud, Geraint, Argenta, Rose, Lily and Daisy were redrawn with the purpose of making them more appealing to the Japanese public. The character artwork was also re-painted to reflect these changes. However, the in-game portraits used on quest and dialogue interfaces remain unchanged. Goblin Xerxes, originally a parody of the King Xerxes I with a design based on the one featured in the movie 300 was redesigned into a Yakuza. Velskud-Japan-VS-Regular.png Geraint-Japan-VS-Regular.png Argenta-Japan-VS-Regular.png Rose-Japan-VS-Regular.png Lily-Japan-VS-Regular.png Daisy-Japan-VS-Regular.png Xerxes.jpg North America The dialogue has been re-wrote to give an overall more comedic tone of the game. This includes changing plot points, either by modifying, adding or removing some parts of it; as well as the character's personalities to some degree. Most notability, a lot of the characters who reside in Lotus Marsh received a complete overhaul of their personalities. Category:Content Category:About Dragon Nest